Forever and a Day
by NotAloneDC
Summary: Sequel to Let Me Love Here's the sequel! Hope you all enjoy it :) This time I have some help. I'd like to thank Kimmy(imagleek5) for being my new BETA and Lerastone1917 for giving me some awesome ideas on where to take this story Blaine and Kurt meet at school, Blaine as his teacher. They soon enter a BDSM relationship. This is their journey. SMUT
1. Chapter 1

_"I asked all of your friends here to celebrate with us. I wanted them to make you feel special and loved, because you deserve to feel that every day. Kurt you are so very special and I hope you know that." Blaine took a deep breath and continued. "Kurt you are the love of my life. Before you it felt like I was just drifting through life, searching for something I wasn't sure I would ever find. Love. My soul mate. My best friend. I didn't realize how empty my life truly was...until the day I met you. You say that I saved your life, but the truth of the matter is Kurt, you saved mine. In you I've found my best friend, my soul mate, my missing puzzle piece and most of all I found love. My heart beats because of you. You're my world Kurt, and these past ten months have been the happiest days of my life. I finally found a family I never really had. I can't picture my life without you in it. I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy. I love you so much Kurt, and I want us to truly begin our lives together...tonight." He took another deep breath as he went down on one knee pulling a box out of his jacket._

_Kurt's hand flew to his mouth and a sob broke out. The only thing keeping him from collapsing was Blaine's hand holding him up. _

_"Kurt you are the love of my life and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you do the honor of becoming my husband? Kurt...will you marry me?"_

Kurt couldn't believe what was happening he had dreamed of this day for as long as he could remember, he just didn't think it would happen so soon. He was still young, literally just finished high school. But there was no doubt in his mind that he didn't want this. He knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Blaine. And now he had the love of his life down on one knee asking him for his hand in marriage. He couldn't stop the tears that had begun flowing.

"Yes," he whispered. "Oh my god Blaine, yes I'll marry you," he said a little louder to his time.

"Yes?" Blaine repeated, the biggest grin forming on his face.

"Yes!" Kurt screamed through the tears.

Blaine slid the ring onto Kurt's finger before standing up and pulling Kurt into a kiss. Cheers erupted around them but the boys failed to notice too caught up in each other. Blaine pulled away first when oxygen became a necessity. "I love you so much," Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips.

"I love you too, I can't believe you did all of this for me."

"I'd do anything for you sweetheart. I can't believe you said yes."

"I would never say no, not ever. God I can't believe we are engaged."

Before Blaine had a chance to respond a familiar song started playing in the background. "Dance with me?" Blaine asked.

"Of course," Kurt smiled.

As the song began Blaine quietly sang into Kurt's ear, in hopes Kurt would join in.

_[BLAINE]_

_Never knew I could feel like this_

_Like I've never seen the sky before_

_Want to vanish inside your kiss_

_Seasons may change_

_Winter to spring_

_But I love you_

_Until the end _

_Of time_

_Come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you_

_Until my dying day_

_[BLAINE & KURT]_

_Suddenly the world_

_Seems such a perfect place_

_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_

_It all revolves around you_

_And there's no mountain too high_

_No river too wide_

_Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side_

_Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide_

_[KURT]_

_But I love you_

_[BLAINE]_

_I love you_

_[KURT & BLAINE]_

_Until the end of time_

_Come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you_

_I will love you_

By the time the song had finished both had tears running down their face, the song taking on a whole new meaning for both of them. They were about to lean in for another kiss when they were interrupted by their family and friends hugging them and congratulating them.

Although Kurt loved his family and friends all he wanted to do was be alone with Blaine. The night was filled with celebration. Graduation talk, Talks about New York, about their wedding. It was fun but he really just wanted to be alone with Blaine. When the final guests left and the door was closed, Blaine had Kurt pinned against the door. Clearly he was thinking the same thing.

"God Kurt I want you so bad. All night I just wanted to have my way with you," he whispered into Kurt's ear grinding his already hard cock against Kurt's to show him how much he meant that.

Kurt moaned, "Me too, please Blaine, I need you."

Blaine picked up Kurt wrapping his legs around his waist as he carried him to the bedroom. Taking longer than usual because Blaine would push him up against a wall and kiss him until they were both breathless, when they finally made it to the bedroom Blaine gently laid Kurt down on the bed and hovered over him. "How do you want me sweetheart?"

Kurt thought for a minute, he guessed having sex after getting proposed to should be slow and romantic and loving, but right now all he wanted was to feel Blaine. He wanted it rough; he wanted to feel it in the morning. He wanted the reminder that Blaine was his, will always be his. He would have the rest of their lives to take it slow.

Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes, "I want you to fuck me Sir. I want to feel you tomorrow morning when I wake up. Make me yours Sir."

Blaine surged down and captured Kurt's lips in a hungry, desperate kiss. Too much tongue and too much teeth were involved. When oxygen became needed Blaine pride his mouth away but lavished Kurt's neck in bites and kisses. Marking every inch of skin he could reach. "Say your mine," Blaine growled in Kurt's ear.

"I'm your Sir, forever. Fuck Blaine please do something."

Even though the need to feel each other was over whelming they surprisingly took their time stripping each other. When they were finally both naked, Blaine reached over and grabbed the lube from the bedside table, he was about to lube his fingers to begin stretching Kurt, a hand stopped him.

"Sir just fuck me, like I said before I want to feel you in the morning."

No matter how rough their sex life could get Blaine had always made sure Kurt was fully stretched before entering him, never wanting to hurt him.

"Kurt, I don't want to hurt you sweetheart."

"You won't, I promise."

"Promise me you will tell me to stop if it becomes too much."

"I promise."

Blaine lubed up his achingly hard dick putting more lube than he usually would on trying to make it as less painful as he could for Kurt. He lined himself up with Kurt's entrance.

"You ready baby?"

"Yes, please Sir."

Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt as he slowly pushed in trying to distract him from the pain. Kurt pulled away from the kiss and let out the loudest scream/moan Blaine had ever heard. He stopped his movements immediately.

"Shit Kurt. Are you okay?"

"Yeah don't stop keeping going...please."

Feeling Blaine like this was incredible. It hurt, but having Blaine stretch him open like this, with his dick alone ruled out the pain. He felt full, fuller than he had ever felt before. Once he felt Blaine was fully inside of him he let put a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"Fuck Kurt you're so tight, you feel so good. Are you okay sweetheart?"

"Still good, you're so big," he moaned.

Blaine chuckled. It took everything he had to not start thrusting. He needed to wait for Kurt's approval.

"Blaine...Sir...please move."

Blaine started slow at first, until Kurt wrapped his legs around his waist and pulling him in even deeper. "Fuck Kurt."

"Sir fuck me, harder please. I want to feel you."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's legs and put them over his shoulders, allowing him to go deeper on each thrust, hitting his prostate every time. "You can cum when you want to sweetheart, but if you cum before me I'm still going to continue to fuck you until I cum, understood?"

"Yes-Yes Sir," Kurt screamed out, already so close to an orgasm. The force and speed and the unrelenting thrusts to his prostate had him so close embarrassingly quick. Blaine was fucking into him like he asked, the bed smashing off the wall. Thank god they didn't have neighbors. Before Kurt knew it he was coming between them, completely untouched.

"Fuck Kurt so hot, I'm not stopping though I warned you," he moaned.

Kurt couldn't even respond, he was blissed out and coming down from his orgasm, and becoming over sensitive. Blaine was still hitting his prostate on every thrust, and hadn't slowed down. If anything his thrusts became quicker and harder trying to reach his own orgasm.

"You like when I fuck into you sweetheart? Pounding you into the mattress?" Blaine moaned through clenched teeth, trying to fight off his own orgasm. Kurt wanted to feel it in the morning and he was going to make sure he did.

"Yes Sir, fuckkk, right there." Kurt was surprised that he was becoming hard so soon after. The pain was starting to get to him, but for some reason he loved it. He loved knowing the cause of the pain was from Blaine's dick.

Blaine realized Kurt was starting to get hard once again so he grabbed his dick and began stroking him in time with his thrusts bringing him back to full hardness.

"Sir don't stop, fuck, feels so good."

"Rollover, hands and knees now," he demanded pulling out of Kurt.

Kurt rolled over and listened to the demand. He was exhausted and his hands and legs wouldn't stop shaking, but he knew Blaine still didn't orgasm, and he was so close again and needed that release. The minute he was in position Blaine grabbed his hips and thrust into him making them both cry out. In this position he was able to fuck into Kurt even faster.

Blaine was so close and knew Kurt was too but wanted him to cum first. He grabbed the back of Kurt's hair and tugged pulling his neck back, "Cum for me baby," he growled into his ear.

"Sir, please, fuck. Touch me."

Blaine grabbed onto his dick and began stroking, not even a half a dozen strokes and Kurt was coming again letting out a scream. Blaine followed right behind him. Blaine pulled out slowly as Kurt hissed and both collapsing onto the bed, exhausted.

"C'mon baby we need to get cleaned up," Blaine whispered as he stroked Kurt's back.

"Mmm can't move, I'm jelly."

Blaine laughed at Kurt's inability to form a proper sentence. "Okay sweetheart, I'll be right back I'll get us something to clean up."

Blaine came back with a wash cloth and gently cleaned up Kurt. "You okay? I didn't hurt you did I?"

Right now Kurt felt perfect, but he knew in the morning he was going to be sore, but it was okay because he asked for it. "Mmm fine, never been better."

Blaine pulled Kurt into his arms and gave his forehead feather light kisses. "I love you my fiancé."

"Mmm I love you too my future husband," Kurt mumbled as he drifted off to sleep.


	2. Something New

First off I just want to say thank you to everyone who has read this far. All of your comments mean the world to me and make me want one keep writing. I need to thank my awesome BETA Kimmy(imagleek5), thank you for everything!

This chapter is a little short but it's a filler to begin their journey in New York. I'm hoping to have the next chapter up for tomorrow morning.

Enjoy :)

Blaine and Kurt had been living in New York for about a month now and we're completely settled in. They spent the first month exploring New York City and spending the rest of their time being lazy and staying in bed exploring each other. Kurt would be attending NYADA in a months' time and Blaine slowly started looking for gigs at local coffee shops and bars, playing a few times a week. He would look for more work as soon as Kurt started school, but for right now he wanted to spend as much time as he could with him before school started.

The past month they were able to explore more of their relationship as a BDSM couple. Kurt was often found at his Masters feet, answered every question with a Yes or No Sir, and followed by daily tasks they both had agreed on when they first arrived in New York. Kurt had been the one to bring it up and told Blaine that he had wanted to take that part of their relationship more seriously. So together they sat down and added to their list. Not only did it strengthen their relationship but it made Kurt feel whole. He loved being given orders and he loved pleasing Blaine.

One of the rules that Kurt had suggest was he would wake Blaine up every morning with a morning blow job, and it would be up to Blaine if Kurt would be allowed to cum that morning. Most times Blaine would allow Kurt to cum but there were days where he would drag it out the entire day leaving Kurt a mess and desperate to cum. Another rule was unless Blaine said otherwise or if they knew they would have company for the day or had plans to go out he would remain in his underwear the entire day. He was always to address Blaine as Sir or Master whenever he was spoken too. He was also to remain on his knees unless Blaine said otherwise. They had also discussed going out and meeting new people that were in their type of relationship.

Blaine had being down town New York for a meeting for a possible gig when he came across a bar that was generalized for the BDSM community, he immediately googled it and started researching the club. He found out that it was a place for Subs and Doms to come together to be themselves. He really wanted to go out and meet new people, people that he could talk to about this sort of thing. This club seemed safe and he really wanted to take Kurt there. The problem being that Kurt was still underage, and he wasn't entirely sure that Kurt would be up for something like this even if he were of age.

"Sir, may I come in?" Kurt asked peeking his head into the computer room.

Blaine looked over to see Kurt kneeling on the floor. "Of course sweetheart, you don't have to crawl though I never asked you too."

Kurt bowed his head and blushed, "I know Sir, but I wanted too," he said as he made his way over to Blaine.

Blaine smiled at him loving the eagerness and submission his Sub was willing to give. "Okay baby, come here," he said as he patted his lap.

Kurt stood immediately and sat himself on his subs lap, relaxing into the embrace that Blaine provided as soon as he was seated. "Is there something you needed sweetheart?"

"No Sir, I was just bored and lonely and wanted to see you."

Blaine kissed the top of his head, "Well lucky for you I'm not doing anything important and you have all my attention."

Kurt looked at the computer and noticed the club webpage on, and moved in closer to get a better look. "Sir...what's this?"

"Oh, it's just a club I noticed on my walk home today. I was just seeing what it's all about."

Kurt kept reading, "Oh...it looks interesting."

"Is it something you would be interested in sweetheart, be honest."

"I don't know...I mean it would be nice to meet other people that are like us, and from what I read so far it seems okay."

"It does, it actually looks like a really clean and safe place. But they do have rules their for Subs sweetheart. And it's not something we've actually done before."

"What are the rules?" Kurt asked his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Let me just pull it up, I can't remember all of them."

Once Blaine had the rules pulled up he looked at Kurt, "You sure about this?"

"Yea we are just reading them right, it's not like we have agreed to go to the club or anything."

"Okay baby. So Rule one. All subs must be collared and on a leash at all times if they are in a commuted relationship and already have a Dom. If your Sub is found to be without a collar or a leash but is in a claimed relationship, the other Dom has every right to approach your Sub. Rule two. Subs are to keep their heads down at all times. They are only allowed to speak when spoken too, when around other Doms. Rule three. Subs are to kneel at their Doms feet. Cushions are provided to make sure everyone is comfortable. Rule four. Subs are allowed on the dance floor but only when accompanied by their Dom. Rule five. Everyone must respect each other. In the end it's up to the Dom who comes in contact with their Sub and how much interaction their Sub has with another person. Rule six. If at any time any one of these rules are broken you will be asked to leave the club.

Blaine finished reading the rules, and waited for Kurt's response. It took few minutes and he knew Kurt probably re reading the rules a few times to fully understand them. Blaine broke the silence. "So what do you think baby?"

"Umm I don't know. I mean it sounds okay. You've never collared me though and I don't know how I feel about the leash. Everything else seems fine though."

"Oh baby, I'm not sure how I feel about the leash either, but you never know until we try it."

"Yea...your right. Umm maybe we could try it still home first?"

Blaine smiled. "You sure sweetheart? If you are uncomfortable with this we don't have to do it."

"I don't mind trying it out first. And I will see how I feel before I make a decision about going to the club. But even if I do decide to go, how am I supposed to even get in? I'm not old enough yet Sir."

"I did some further investigating. You are allowed in at the age of 18, but your hand will be stamped saying your underage, so no alcohol, for you, but we would also have to leave at ten."

"Oh okay. So where would we get a collar from Sir?"

Blaine and Kurt spent the rest of the afternoon googling and researching different collars and leashes. He wanted Kurt more than anything to be comfortable wearing both, so in the end he let Kurt decide on what he wanted. Now they would just have to wait three to five days for it to come in the mail.

Reviews mean a lot to me :) The more reviews the faster I write ;)


	3. Collar

Okay first off I have to say that I am so sorry this chapter has taken this long to get out, especially after I promised a new one sooner. As most of your know we lost a family member unexpectedly this week, and a few days ago was my brothers birthday who I lost to a suicde a few years ago. To say the past week has been difficult is an understatement. Everytime I tried to write nothing would come out. But I will say that I've been watching an enormous amount of videos of Darren concert the past few days which has helped a lot. Not to mention that in 4days I get to meet him. VIP style! So excited and it'd given me something to look forward to. So here's the next chapter its a little short but I promise I will from now on have more updates a lot sooner. Thanks for being so patient. And for everyone who has sent me so many kind words you have no idea how much it means to me that's complete stranger took time to send me well wishes. Thanks you from the bottom of my heart.

And thanks to Kimmy for sticking around and beta-ingredients for me :)

The following week dragged for Kurt. The collar seemed like it was taking forever to get there and he wasn't sure if he was more excited or anxious. When he and Blaine started exploring this side of their relationship he feared the collar. He wasn't a pet and didn't want to be labeled as one or feel like one. But with Blaine all of that changed. Even though he didn't have the collar yet it felt like once he did instead of feeling like a pet he would feel like he actually belonged. He was Blaine's and Blaine was his, it was an extra piece of security that up until now he didn't realize he wanted or needed.

Blaine had received the collar a day ago but didn't tell Kurt. When he gave it to him and put it on him for the first time he wanted it to be special. This was a huge step in their relationship, Kurt was willingly ready to go give himself completely to him. Not saying he wasn't before but this reached a whole new level. Kurt trusted him enough to allow him to collar him, to take control, to claim him. This excited him more than he could ever imagine and couldn't wait to see his Sub wearing it.

It was Friday night, the night they were to try out the club Blaine had found. He walked into the living room to find Kurt curled up on the couch watching a re-run of Next Top Model.

He took a deep breath and tried to cover his nerves. Tonight was going to be all about dominance and Kurt submitting to him. He had to maintain his authority and showing nerves would only make Kurt nervous, and all he wanted was for him to be comfortable.

"Kurt," he said as demanding as he could.

Kurt looked up at Blaine, "Yes?"

"Yes what?"

"Yes Sir?"

"Better, Kurt come here," he said as he motioned him over.

Kurt stood up immediately and made his way over to Blaine.

"Good boy. I want you to go shower. When you are done I want you to kneel naked still he end of the bed, do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir." Kurt said before he walked away to the bathroom, unsure of what Blaine had planned considering their collar hadn't come in yet.

While Kurt was in the shower Blaine grabbed the box he had hidden underneath the bed and took out the collar he had purchased and placed it on the bed side table and waited for Kurt to come in.

Kurt walked in a few minutes later completely naked and did as he was told and kneeled still at the end of the bed, with his head down showing his submissiveness. Blaine stood here for a few more seconds taking in the site of Kurt, never getting over the face that he could still take his breath away. He walked over and ran his fingers down his back, and watched as Kurt breathed in.

"You are so beautiful sweetheart."

"Thank you Sir."

"You're very welcome. Now I have something for you."

Kurt looked up, "Is it..."

Blaine cut him off, "No. No talking unless I give you permission. That's your only warning, the next time you say something out of line you will be punished. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir, sorry Sir."

"It's okay. And to answer your question, yes I have your collar. Are you ready to wear it?"

"Yes Sir, more than anything."

"You know what it means once I put it in you don't you? It means that you are mine Kurt, nobody else's. You are to follow every rule I'm about to give you. Do you think you could do that?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good boy. Rules. You only speak when you are spoken to. Because you are under age you are not allowed to drink tonight. You are not allowed to leave my side tonight. You are not allowed to start a conversation with someone unless I say you can. If another Dom approaches you and talks to you, you may speak to them if they give you permission to. You will treat them with the same respect you give me. I will not hesitate to punish you. This club is where we can be ourselves. If still anytime you feel uncomfortable or if it becomes too much you can tell me. You can use your safe word. What is your safe word Kurt?"

"Red."

"Good boy. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes Sir."

"Any questions?"

"No Sir."

"Okay." Blaine said as he walked over to grab the collar. It was a black collar with hazel and sapphire diamonds matching each other's eyes. One side of the collar read "Belongs to Blaine Anderson" in fancy cursive writing, the other side read, Submissive Kurt Hummel. It was beautiful.

"Are you ready?" Blaine asked him as he stood in front of him.

Kurt took a deep breath and relaxed his shoulders, "Yes Sir."

Blaine looked down at Kurt and smiled and gave him a quick nod of the head before he fastened the collar around his neck. He ran his fingers over the collar and took in how his beautiful Kurt looked right now. It was probably the hottest thing he has ever seen. "How does it feel?"

"Go-good Sir."

"Who do you belong to?"

"You Sir?"

"Who will you submit yourself to?"

"You Sir."

"God Kurt, I love you so much." he said breaking character.

"I love you too, so much Sir."

Blaine leaned down and captured Kurt's lips in a searing kiss. Pulling him to his feet and pulling him into him. He broke away breathless and looked over at the clock. They had to get going soon if they wanted to get into the club before it became too busy. He didn't fail to notice that Kurt had grown an erection.

"We have to get ready to go. Go get ready," he whispered seductively into Kurt's ear knowing exactly what it was doing to his fiancée. He trailed his fingers down Kurt's chest until he reached his pelvis and wrapped his hands over his now fully erect penis. "Go Kurt, and do not touch yourself. If you're a good boy tonight I may allow you to cum."

Kurt took in a shaky breath, "Yes Sir," he mumbled. Tonight is going to be interesting he thought as he turned away to get ready, loving the weight that was now around his neck.

Review :) is there anything you would like to see happen at the club? Let me know


End file.
